Good Girl, Bad Girl
by Sylvie
Summary: Kitty Starlite's friend Robyn is an unexpected visitor at star command-and she's a bit more trouble than she's worth...


Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Disney Company, and I have the author's permission to use the character "Lieutenant Starlite". Enjoy the story! And I'd also like to thank my best friend Lieutenant "Kitty" Starlite for helping me with the info, in this story.  
  
****Good girl, Bad girl****  
  
Lieutenant Starlite tapped her pen lightly on the table, waiting for the 'super important critical meeting' to begin. Commander Nebula didn't have enough time to come up with a snazzier title, since he had just gotten the news. The conference room was packed with all the rangers and captains that Star Command could contain in one room. A hushed silence slowly came over the room when Commander Nebula stepped up and cleared his throat.  
"Ahem, welcome Star Command rangers. I know this was all on short notice, but this is an emergency! No sad stories of being in the middle of lunch!" The Commander pressed a button and a wide vid-screen popped up, out of nowhere and turned on. It took up the entire wall.  
"Our inside source has just informed me of Zurg's latest evil plan." An image popped up on the screen instantly. It was a large machine with a tiny seat, and what seemed like an extremely large laser attached to the end. "As you all know, Zurg has been quiet for the last couple of months. This is what he has been working on."  
"It looks like a big ear thermometer with a seat attached to it." Mira joked. A couple of chuckles went around the room. The Commander ignored the comment and continued. "It's called the 'GD-259-PC'."   
"Let me guess!" XR shouted. "It stands for, 'Greasy Dope's, model #259, Piece of Crap'!" Some people laughed and Lieutenant Starlite cracked a smile. Commander Nebula became a bit annoyed by the rowdy crowd and slammed his hand down on the table. "That's enough!" The room went into a slightly startled silence. "This is a serious matter rangers! Feel free to have fun after the meeting but right now, we all need to be serious about this, this is serious work." Booster mouthed the word 'serious' wide eyed. Commander Nebula continued.   
"This machine is capable of destroying entire quadrants! It's extremely dangerous. It's turned on with a key." Another image popped on the screen of a medium-sized, slightly plain looking key. "This key was entrusted to Warp Darkmatter. This key is vital. If we do not get our hands on this key, every galaxy will be in jeopardy. Especially our own. Our own planet could be destroyed at any time now. Zurg could take us all out at any moment!" Right on cue, the door exploded with a loud bang. Everyone stood up and pointed their arm lasers at the doorway.  
As the smoke cleared, someone entered the room. It was a young, slim, girl. She was around 5'10", she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and cute pink lips that curled into a smile. She stood there with a hand on her hip, ignoring the deadly lasers pointed at her. She wore tight navy jeans, a blue army camouflage tank top which showed off her stomach, high black boots, and a soldier's dog tag hanging around her neck. With a laugh she said,  
"What an entrance!" Lieutenant Starlite went over to her and said in disbelief, "Robyn?" The girl's sleek smile widened and held her arms out to her. "Kitty!" Lieutenant Starlite laughed and they hugged each other.   
"It's so good to see you after all this time. What are you doing here?" Buzz and Booster exchanged looks and Buzz muttered, "Kitty? I thought her name was Kathleen." Booster whispered back, "Her name is Kathleen?"  
"I came to see you, Kitty!" The Commander finally spoke up. "I hate to interrupt this joyous reunion, but Lieutenant Starlite! Who is this person?!" Lieutenant Starlite quickly turned around to face Commander Nebula. "Oh, Commander, this is my dear friend, Robyn Lonestar." "I see...well, I'm sure you can continue this get together after the meeting!"  
"Commander, permission to allow Lonestar to attend the meeting." "Permission denied." The Commander said strictly. Lieutenant Starlite turned back to Robyn and said, "Sorry Robyn, you'll have to wait outside while we finish the meeting."   
"Sure thing, no problem. I didn't let you know I was coming anyway, so it's to be expected. By the way, what's the meeting about?" "Evil Emperor Zurg has a new weapon, threatening all the galaxies."   
"Emperor Zurg eh? I've heard of him. He's a real bastard ain't he." Buzz chuckled. "You could say that." Robyn started walking out. "I'm really sorry about your door." She popped her head in one more time and waved, "Really! I am!" Lieutenant Starlite sighed and turned around to realize everyone still had their arm lasers pointed at the doorway. Lieutenant Starlite rolled her eyes. "Oh please, put those down!" They slowly did what they were told and she took her seat. A bewildered Commander Nebula spoke, "Very well. Shall we continue? Warp Darkmatter has the key, and we need ideas from you, on how to get it. Please let me know when you do so. Now, Lieutenant Starlite?"  
"Yes Commander?" "About this friend of yours, Miss Lonestar, where shall she be staying? Who will keep her company?" "I was hoping I could be in charge of all that sir." Commander Nebula hesitated. "Lieutenant, I had a great deal of paperwork this week that I was hoping you'd take care of." Lieutenant Starlite nodded politely. "That's alright, I'll perform my duty but perhaps Buzz Lightyear and his team could keep my friend company." "I suppose." Commander Nebula pondered. "Are you and your team up to it Buzz?" Buzz stood up proudly, his chest outward and saluted the Commander. "My team and I take any task sir, no matter how big or little, and do our very best!" Commander Nebula smiled. "Good. Then it's all settled. Meeting adjourned."   
Rocket Crocket immediately stood up to protest. "Excuse me Commander, but how can you entrust a complete stranger to Buzz Lightyear? For all we know, she could be working for Evil Emperor Zurg in secret!" Commander Nebula eyed Rocket angrily. "Are you questioning my judgement, ranger?" Rocket gulped, "No sir." "Good." Commander Nebula growled and walked out.  
Instantly, everyone began chatting and walking out. Lieutenant Starlite quickly went out to meet with Robyn. She spotted her in the hallway staring at a statue of a past commander, while chewing some bubble gum.   
"Robyn!" Robyn turned around and smiled. "Hey Kitty! How's it going?" "Oh gosh, it's going great. It's been so long since I last saw you. You haven't changed much." "Thanks. I can't believe you're Lieutenant! That's really impressive!" Commander Nebula walked up to them holding a folder in his hand. "Lieutenant Starlite, here's the copy of all the details of today's meeting." Lieutenant Starlite took the folder. "Thank you Commander." Commander Nebula walked away, and Lieutenant Starlite and Robyn started going down the hall towards Lieutenant Starlite's office. "So Robyn, how have you been? What have you been up to?" They quickly entered the office and Lieutenant Starlite put the folder on her desk. "Well, I-" Robyn got cut off by Buzz knocking softly on Lieutenant Starlite's door.   
"Sorry to interrupt Lieutenant, but can I have a quick word?" Lieutenant Starlite said, "Sure." and went out in the hallway with him while they spoke in hushed voices. Robyn's eyes wandered around Lieutenant Starlite's office and she spotted the folder Lieutenant Starlite had just put there. She glanced back at the door to make sure she had a few seconds and quickly opened the folder and skimmed through it. After awhile she closed it and put it back perfectly. At that exact moment Lieutenant Starlite walked back in. "Robyn?" Robyn spun around startled. "Yeah?" "Buzz would like us to join his team have lunch." Robyn's face brightened and she headed out with Lieutenant Starlite. "Great! I'm starved!"  
  
**************  
  
They were all seated at a table eating their lunch when Lieutenant Starlite, Buzz, and Robyn entered. Buzz got his team's attention, and started introducing everyone around the table. "Robyn, I'd like you to meet my team. That is XR." XR immediately outstretched his arm to Robyn and said in a charming voice, "Why hello there." Robyn shook his hand hesitantly. Buzz continued around the table. "This is Ranger Booster Sinclair Munchopper." Booster shook Robyn's hand with a 2-year-old's grin and Robyn smiled back warmly. "And this here is Princess Mira Nova." Mira shot Buzz an annoyed look but smiled at Robyn saying,   
"Just call me Mira." Robyn nodded. "Sure thing." "Well, I believe that's everyone." Robyn sat down and grabbed a drink, "What about yourself?" "Oh yes, of course, how silly of me." Buzz said with a hearty laugh. Mira rolled her eyes. "I'm Captain Buzz Lightyear. Very pleased to meet you Miss Lonestar." "Oh please, call me Robyn." Robyn took a sip of her drink but instantly started choking on it. "Wait a minute! Did you just say you were Buzz Lightyear?" Buzz's grin widened. "Why yes I did."   
Robyn jumped up from her seat and went over to Buzz who was still standing. "Buzz! I knew you looked familiar. Remember Star Command Academy? It's me Robyn! Also known as 'B, the bad girl'! Remember?!" A thought struck Buzz suddenly. "Oh yeah! I remember you! Wow! This is unbelievable! I remember you hanging around Lieutenant Starlite." "Same with you. I never knew why you guys never got the idea to date. Especially now."   
Lieutenant Starlite's eyes went wide and suddenly shoved a plate into Robyn's hands. "Here Robyn, I don't believe you've tried the auronberry pie!" Robyn put the plate aside, ignoring Lieutenant Starlite. "You also hung around Warp. Warp used to be my boyfriend back at the Academy. Where is he by the way? Is he here?" Everyone stopped. Booster quietly swallowed and Mira put her plate aside for the moment. "You mean Warp Darkmatter?" Robyn glanced over at Mira, "Yeah, is he around?" XR kept shoveling food into his compartment as if nothing was wrong.   
"Oh yeah, Warp Darkmatter? Didn't you know he's working for Zurg? He's Buzz's arch enemy." Robyn processed all that information for a second, then shrugged and smiled. "Well with a last name like that, it ain't no big surprise is it?" Everyone went back to normal and Lieutenant Starlite grabbed a seat. "So Robyn, what's been going on with you?"  
"Oh! Lots of things! Right after graduating from the Academy, I quit. I didn't really feel it was my thing. So I ran off, drifting from planet to planet. Full of endless parties and fun! It's an awesome way to live. Anyway, I heard your name Kitty, so I looked you up and dropped by." "How long will you be staying?" XR asked, quite interested at this point. Robyn shrugged. "I don't know. A couple days I guess." Mira finished her lunch and asked, "So why didn't you stick with Star Command?" Robyn smiled, "I mostly caused trouble when I was there." Lieutenant Starlite nodded, "Oh yes, I remember."   
"I blew up the toilets, fooled around with the practice machinery, made the teacher's lounge glow yellow. Hey Buzz, ever wandered why all the food utensils have safety grip?" Buzz shrugged, "Maybe once or twice." Robyn grinned. "That was me." Buzz's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "That was you?!" She laughed. "I 'accidentally' dropped a spoon in the garbage disposal. It was jammed for over a week! And you know why Pr. Propel wears an eye patch?" "Because he fought in the war back in '34 against Zurg and lost an eye." Robyn grinned mischievously. Buzz caught on, "That was you again?!" Robyn nodded, "I told him to look through my quadrant-scope. He got a permanent black circle around his eye. He was so embarrassed with it, he put on an eye patch and made up some story about losing an eye."  
Buzz burst out laughing. "I must say, that is a good prank. You've done quite a lot of damage in your day." Robyn winked. "It still is my day." Mira got up and started walking away but Robyn stopped her by calling out, "So Mira! Have you and Buzz ever gone beyond friends?" Mira smiled politely, "No." and walked on. As she passed Buzz, he whispered slyly into her ear, "Not even when we both got 'lost' in the utility closet?" Mira let out a small giggle and pressed on. Robyn leaned over to Booster and said, "Hey Booster? Could you show me around your ship? I really wanna see all the controls and stuff."   
Booster put his finished apple core away and arose from his seat. "Sure! I could even show you our great food supply compartment!" Robyn followed Booster away to the ship. While Robyn walked away, Buzz tilted his head to one side and checked her out. He picked a chair and sat back with his boots on the table facing Lieutenant Starlite.  
"She hasn't changed much since I can remember." Lieutenant Starlite nodded, "She likes to stand out. We've been friends since we both went to the Academy together. But we were real opposites. We still got along though. Best friends forever." "Oh, I see." Buzz knitted his eyebrows together. "Robyn keeps calling you Kitty. Why is that?" "It's just a nickname she gave me. She doesn't wanna bother calling me Kathleen. So Kitty stuck and she's called me that since we met." XR looked up at Lieutenant Starlite with a grin.  
"Can we call you Kitty?" Lieutenant Starlite narrowed her eyes. "No. You can call me Lieutenant Starlite." XR lost his grin right away and quickly left. Lieutenant Starlite stood up and sighed. "Oh craters! I have to fill out some paperwork for Commander Nebula. Could you show Robyn to her room later on? I really have to get going." Buzz smiled, "No problem." Lieutenant Starlite started walking but paused and turned around to Buzz. "Don't get too attached to her Buzz. She isn't the most stable person in the galaxy so don't make any passes at her. She isn't known for commitment." Buzz saluted, "You know me!" Lieutenant Starlite began to leave but gave Buzz one more suspicious look, "Yes I do! I know what you're thinking Buzz so don't even try it!" Buzz laughed and winked at her.  
  
***Meanwhile in the ship***  
  
"This blue button here, is one of my favorite buttons." Booster was eagerly explaining to Robyn all the functions that their ship possessed. "When you press it, a snack comes out." Robyn had a bored look, slouched in one of the seats she tried to get Booster to explain some more useful controls. "Yes, um...that's nice. But what do you do when there's a real emergency?!" "Oh! Then you press this red button and a snack comes out really fast!" Robyn dragged her hands down her face, her cheeks flattening, her eyes became wider and she let out a moan. Happily, XR came to her rescue. "Booster, Mira needs you to help her out with something." Booster popped out of his seat and left with a snack. "Ok!" Robyn sighed with relief, "Thank you." XR smiled taking a seat beside her. "No problem."  
"What did Mira want from Booster?" "Nothing. I just made it up. But I'm sure she'll use him for something." Robyn laughed. "So did Booster explain the special snack buttons?" "Several times!" Robyn said frantically. XR chuckled, "I had a feeling he would. If you needed to know about hand weapons, then you should ask me. I could explain to you all about our new zeerok chain. State of the art!" Robyn smiled kindly. "Thanks. I majored in X-200s but they've been upgraded to a higher level, and I haven't been in training for so long..."   
A few moments of silence went by and XR finally spoke. "You know, you have a very pretty smile." Robyn tensed up. She didn't know what to say. She knew that XR was hitting on her. She had been hit on plenty of times before, but not by a robot. And a robot that was just a bit higher than her knee! Buzz walked in and Robyn jumped out of her seat, extremely happy he had come just in time. "Robyn, Lieutenant Starlite had to go back to work, but she has instructed me to show you to your room."  
"Great! Let's go!" Robyn hurried out and Buzz came right behind. They walked side by side down the maze like hallways, but Buzz led the way. He noticed a small black star on the lower side of her hip, her jeans dangling just beneath it. He cleared his throat, "Um, nice tattoo." She glanced down at her hip. "Oh, thanks. I have a crescent moon the same size." "Really? Can I see it?" Robyn flashed him a cheeky grin. "Not where I put it." The tip of Buzz's ears turned slightly pink and his heart skipped a beat. He checked Robyn out a bit more thoroughly and muttered to himself, "Kinky."  
  
*****************  
  
Later that night, after dinner, Robyn showed up at Lieutenant Starlite's office, where she found her busy working at her desk. Robyn knocked on the door softly. Lieutenant Starlite looked up. "Oh, come in Robyn." Robyn walked right up to her desk. "Oh hey! You even have your own little nameplate! Cool." She picked it up and started examining it and the put it back. "You didn't show up for dinner." Lieutenant Starlite was leafing through the many papers that were stacked on her desk, searching for something to write with. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just have so much work to do. Commander Nebula is just so worried about the new weapon Emperor Zurg has, he hasn't given me much of a break." Robyn started backing out of the office. "Oh that's ok. It's understandable. It is pretty big. So I'll see ya 'round." Lieutenant Starlite didn't so much as glance up. "See ya."   
  
*****************  
  
Robyn walked down the hallways by herself. She felt pity for her friend Kitty, who had to work hard, just because her boss was worried. But he did have reason to worry. It was that stupid Zurg that was to blame. She bawled her fists in a state of anger and hurried down the hall. She didn't even see Buzz coming.  
"Hello there Robyn." She looked up, surprised. "Oh hey Buzz." Just then, Rocket Crocket came fluttering down the same hall with a spring in his step and went right up to Buzz. "Buzz! You're the exact person I wanted to see!" Robyn stayed where she was, studying them both, the tension had obviously risen a couple notches with Rocket's arrival. Buzz put on an unbelievably, painful fake smile and said, "Is that so?" "Oh yes! Commander Nebula has just given me a new assignment. And if all goes well, there might be a...dare I say it...promotion involved!" Buzz kept smiling, grinding his teeth.   
"That's great. Congratulations." Rocket gave Buzz one friendly pat on his chest, moving his face closer, making sure he heard every word perfectly. "You haven't even heard the best part! The assignment is really fantastic. I am to take care of Zurg's plan myself. An assignment I heard, you wanted so dearly. Doesn't it just eat you up that I got there first?"  
Robyn had heard enough and swiftly punched Rocket hard in the jaw. Rocket hit the ground, put a hand to his jaw and looked up at Robyn in disbelief. "What are you, some crazy woman?!?!!" Buzz grabbed Robyn by the arm and yanked her around the corner. He shoved her against the wall, pinning her there with one hand on her shoulder and the other against the wall. Their bodies were almost touching and their faces were merely inches away. "Don't ever do that! Ever!" Buzz hissed furiously at her. "He was insulting you and rubbing it in your face!" "It doesn't matter!" "And you're just gonna smile and take that crap from him?" She protested. "It is no concern of yours!" Robyn pushed Buzz away from her and stared at him angrily. "Yeah. It sure as hell isn't." In an instant she walked away.  
  
***************  
  
Robyn found XR working in the secret weaponry unit alone. XR looked up at her, at the sound of her cautious footsteps. She slowly walked up to him with a flirtatious smile, wearing tight knee high boots, a short skirt, and a low cut top. Her hair was tied up neatly in a bun, but a few short strands escaped its grasp and fell loosely on her cheeks. It was time to use her flirting powers to good use, she thought to herself.  
"What are you working on XR?" "Oh, basically I'm trying to decipher the generic codes which instruct the nerve system to this cryogenically frozen haloom bulb, hoping there will be a chemical reaction to this container of cynicide so that I can prove that it's not at all toxic. And by doing so, hopefully I may find a way to use it as a fuelling source. Or some kind of non-toxic hygienic fluid in that era." Robyn stared at him blankly. "Right. Of course."   
'Just because you don't know about one word he's talking about, doesn't mean you can't be enthusiastic', Robyn thought. "You know XR, I was wondering about that state of the art chain you were talking about earlier today. Could you explain it to me?"   
XR's face brightened up. "Of course!" He quickly went off to the other side of the room, and came back with a case, covered with a velvet cloth. He set it on the table, pulled off the cloth and removed it from its glass case. "This chain," He said while holding it in his hands. "Is made of a very strong type of steel. It's almost indestructive. It would take a great deal of effort and time to corrupt it."   
Robyn purposely leaned forward to get a closer look. XR could feel his gears and knobs work overtime, nervously, because he knew that if he looked at Robyn, he'd be able to look down her shirt. "Would you like to hold it?" XR blurted out. Robyn nodded, smiling and held it in her hands.  
"It's pretty light. So could you...um...oh I don't know, tie someone up with it?" XR felt like his nuts and bolts would pop out of him at any moment. "Sure! If you wanted to...you could...but it's intention is to secure machinery to another station so it doesn't wander away." "Right." Robyn stood up straight and glanced around the room. "XR, would you like to go back to your room? I'd really like to see it." XR's eyes went wide and he could swear his insides were beginning to smoke. "Um...I guess we could. It would be interesting..." Robyn nodded and motioned her hand to the door, "Lead the way." XR nervously headed out, leading the way. Robyn began to follow, but when XR was out of the room she stopped. "Finally!" She muttered under her breath. Robyn took the chain with her and ran to her room to change.  
  
*************  
  
Robyn arrived on Planet Z with her hover cycle. She parked it far away from Zurg's tower so it wouldn't be noticed. She jogged up to the tower gates in a blue tube top, black leather pants, and her favorite pair of black boots. She kept her hair tied up in a loose bun, but used the chain to wrap around it. It was the perfect way to have it pass as non-threatening. She shook the gates and yelled, "Hey! Let me in! Zurg! Open up!" But no luck.  
Robyn looked around and found some kind of eggs. Robyn picked them up and said to herself, "This will do." She went back to Zurg's tower and started chucking the eggs at it. Each egg splattered and it's purple contents oozed down the walls. "Hey Zurg! You big coward! Get out here!" Soon enough, some of Zurg's hornets came out. They grabbed her by the arms and dragged her inside. They entered a large room where Zurg was seated watching a small video screen. The hornets threw Robyn to her knees in front of Zurg. With a wave of his hand, a grub ran up and took the screen away. He glared down at Robyn, and with his horrid deep voice said, "So you were throwing eggs at my tower were you?" His voice suddenly changed to a high whiny voice and asked, "Now why would you want to do that? The stench will be around for weeks!"   
Robyn stood up and said, "Aww, come on. It will improve the place." Zurg huffed. "What brings you here to interrupt my winning streak of 301 289 at Star Command Solitaire? What do you want me for?" "Don't flatter yourself, Zurgy. I'm here for Warp." "Don't call me that!" Zurg shouted. "My mother used to call me Zurgy." Robyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I want Warp!" "He's busy." Robyn cocked her head to the side, and crossed her arms with a laugh. "Are his lips busy?" "Silence!" Zurg demanded. "Kissing your ass?" Zurg stood up and pointed a finger at her. "That's enough!" Just then, Warp walked in. "Warp!" Robyn shouted with delight. Warp did a double take. "...Robyn?"   
Zurg sat back in his chair. "Agent Darkmatter, do you know her?" "Agent now eh? Wow." Robyn said with a smirk. Warp nodded gravely to Zurg. "She's an old flame." Robyn slowly walked up to Warp with a flirtatious smile. "So you remember me...that's good. Then again, how could you forget?" "Hold it right there!" Zurg said to Robyn. "Search her." He instructed to his hornets. The hornets did as they were told and searched her for weapons. Robyn put her hands over her head and let her hip lazily slouch to the side.  
"Don't you want to feel me up yourself Warp?" Warp's claw twitched and he bit his lip but said nothing. The hornets stopped their search when they found a blade in her back pocket. Warp grabbed the blade from them and inspected it. He found the small initials, 'W.D.' inscripted on the handle. He glanced up at Robyn in surprise. She kept her cheeky grin. "You didn't think I'd ever get rid of that, now did you? I treasured it since the day you gave it to me." Warp stared down at it in amazement. Zurg grew impatient and said to his many hornets, "Lock her in the cell." They instantly grabbed her, and started dragging her away.   
"Sounds cozy!" She giggled. Warp stopped them. "Why did you come here Robyn?" He asked her gently. Robyn gave him his favorite sexy pout and said, "To see you, baby. I missed you. I couldn't possibly stay away." She slid her fingers along her necklace playfully, a little trick she knew drove him wild. Warp turned to Zurg and said, "Emperor Zurg, it is my wish to take Robyn, punish her for coming in your presence, and do it my way." Zurg sighed, "Alright. Go ahead. Killing her is fine. Just make it a slow one. But gag her. The screams interrupt my concentration in my game." Warp nodded. "Yes Emperor Zurg."  
Warp took Robyn by the hand and took her away to his extravagantly decorated room. It had lush furniture and over expensive paintings. It wasn't Warp's usual taste, but it was nice. He brought her over to the foot of the bed and immediately started to kiss her passionately. Robyn was a little taken aback by this, but thought to herself, 'Well, whatever works'. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, pressing herself firmly against him. He intertwined his fingers through loose strands of her hair and then let his fingers trail softly down her neck. She let out a small moan and unleashed her hair, letting it cascade down her back. She slowly undid the key from around Warp's neck with one hand and when she had it firmly in her grasp she pulled away from him slightly. He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes in awe.  
He leaned in to kiss her again but felt a tugging at his arm. Robyn had sneakily chained Warp's claw to the bedpost. She took one step back and held up the key in front of him, letting it dangle there. She finally turned around with the key in her hand and said sincerely, "I'm sorry Warp." She walked out of the room and Warp began to struggle furiously. But the more he struggled, the tighter the chain's grip became. He screamed in frustration and anger. Robyn could even hear him while she ran to her hover cycle and flew off.  
  
***That morning at Star Command***  
  
Lieutenant Starlite sat in Commander Nebula's office nervously. Buzz was also there, pacing back and forth. Commander Nebula sat at his desk with a grave expression on his face. "Lieutenant Starlite, your friend Robyn Lonestar, has gotten herself in a lot of trouble! She broke down a door, punched a ranger in the face, stole a top-secret weapon from the secret weaponry unit, and now she's gone missing! Who is going to pay for all this? She obviously ran off with that piece for her own use and could turn it in for money, or even worse, give it to our enemy."   
Buzz stopped pacing and stepped forward. "I believe that was my fault, Commander. I upset her and that's when she ran off." "Did you make her mad?" Lieutenant Starlite asked. "I think pissed off beyond all matter is more what you're looking for." Lieutenant Starlite sighed, "Oh boy..." Buzz looked at Lieutenant Starlite. "I hate it when you say that." "What? What happens when she gets mad?" The Commander asked worriedly. Lieutenant Starlite looked at him and said, "She rebels..."  
Suddenly the door opened and Robyn walked in. Commander Nebula stood up. "Miss Lonestar! Good to see you're back to using doorknobs." Robyn dropped the key on his desk with a serious expression. "This is Warp's key you wanted." Everyone was in total shock. Robyn turned around and walked out. They all came back to their senses and followed Robyn out into the hallway. "Robyn wait!" Lieutenant Starlite called. Robyn turned back and said, "Sorry Kitty, but it's my time to leave. Thanks for putting up with me. It was good to see you again." Robyn smiled and left.   
Lieutenant Starlite wanted to go after her but Buzz said, "Don't worry Lieutenant. I'm sure it's all for the best." Commander Nebula put a hand on a statue but pulled it back slowly, starring at the pink bubble gum on his hand, connected to the statue in disgust and nodded. "Yes. It's for the best."  
  
***Back in Zurg's tower***  
  
Zurg sat in his chair, tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair. "I can't believe you let her get away with the key." Warp stood beside him. "I didn't let her get away! She tied me up! You know it took the grubs themselves 7 hours to destroy it and untie me!" Zurg rolled his eyes. "Oh stop whining about it! You're starting to sound like Buzz Lightyear." Warp glared up at him in annoyance. "What? How?"  
"I don't know, you just are!" The hornets suddenly entered the room, dragging Robyn with them. They dropped her on the floor and she scrambled to her feet. "You again! What are you doing here?" Zurg whined. Warp could hardly contain his anger.  
"I came here to join you. I want to work with you. I have valuable information that I got from Star Command." Robyn said. Warp stepped forward. "How can we trust you?" Robyn stared into Warp's eyes pleading. "Please Warp. I wasn't faking that kiss. You can't fake something like that. I really meant it. Please. You gotta believe me."  
"If you have such valuable information, why didn't you bring anything?" Zurg asked. Robyn pulled out some large, jam-packed folders from her jacket and flopped them on the floor. "Who says I didn't?" Warp smiled, came up behind her, putting his arms around her hips and said, "That's my girl." Robyn smiled mischievously, leaning back putting her arms around Warp's neck. "So am I in?" Zurg gave it some thought and finally agreed.  
"Alright...but don't think for a second that I'll let you play with my game of Star Command Solitaire!" Robyn nodded, barely listening to what he was saying. Warp slipped Robyn's blade in her back pocket and kissed her.  
  
THE END  



End file.
